Little Shop Of Wonders
by Thundercat
Summary: AU Halloween fic. One Shot. Cross over with Whisper of The heart.


"Little Shop Of Wonders" BY Thundercat

Back To The Main Fan Fic Index

******Author's note:** DATE OCTOBER 31, 2008 I couldn't really think of a good title. This is my first Halloween themed fic. Hell this is the first Whisper Of The Heart + The Cat Returns crossover fic I've ever done!! It's also an AU type fic. Alternate Universe  
This is a short one shot fic. Rated PG 13

Flames will be useless. I'll just report/delete them. Useful critique will be welcomed. PS There's a line in here that I stole from the TCR manga. Kudos to the folks who can spot it.:)  
******DISCLAIMER:** THIS IS A *NON PROFIT* WORK OF FICTIONS BY A **FAN**. Thundercat ^.^ "THE CAT RETURNS/NEKO NO ONGAESHI" MOVIE AND MAGNA ARE ©TM® 1995-2004 TO HIIRGAGI, AOI (The manga creator.),TOKUMA (Original Japanese manga publisher.) ,VIZ (English manga publisher.), STUDIO GHIBLI (Original Japanese anime film production company.) AND WALT DISNEY (English dub production company.)

A costumed figure wondered about aimlessly. Totally lost in her own little world on a night filled with magic and legends of old.....

*Sighs* "Why me?"  
A lonely and sad brunette whispered as she trudged silently down the side walk. All the pain and sorrow in the world seemed to reflect in her chocolate eyes. She stopped briefly and hugged herself as an old newspaper and a few dead leaves did a ballet on a chilly breeze. She face twisted in anger.  
"Aw man, I can't believe I left my coat!"  
Then she looked around at her surroundings and mumbled a few curses. She was still in her neighborhood but unfortunately she was going in the wrong direction. Her house was on the East side, the direction she wondered off in was West.  
It was starting to get dark and to top it all off, it was starting to rain too. The poor lass didn't even have an umbrella. She hugged herself tighter, clutched her purse harder and marched on. All the while mentally bashing the idiot who caused all this.

The guy who promised to take care of her.  
The guy who she had a crush on for three years.  
The guy who she practically waited hand and foot on for the past four and half years.  
The guy who *said* that he loved her.  
The guy who just broke her heart.

Machida

"Machida!" *Snort* "More like Ma-CHEATER!"

She was too far away and too angry to go back in that direction. Since she didn't have a cell she'd have to find a public denwa and call her mom to come pick her up. Just then a big fat water droplet fell on the wide brim of her hat. *Plat!*  
"Great! Just great!" She whimpered.  
The wind seemed to be whispering softly and strangely in her ears.  
**"Look ahead dear."**  
When she gazed ahead, her mood lifted a little.  
In the little plaza at the end of the road was Mr. Nishi's World Emporium. The locals especially the old timers called it "Chikyuya". It's the Japanese word for "Earth". The whole place just had that warm, happy, down to Earth feeling about it.  
There was strange yet heavenly rainbow of light streaming from one of the windows.  
"Or is it streaming **into** the window?" She wondered to herself.  
Her heart aches temporally forgotten, she decided to check out the little antique shop. She has been by it plenty of times. Always curious but always in a hurry to go to school, meet up with Hiromi,her best friend forever, or her now ex-boyfriend.  
This time the pull was strong, almost instinctual. A few more paces and she was under the awning of the front door peering at the wondrous site inside as the skies above unleashed their rage.  
In the distance dogs howled. Trash cans got knocked over. A man's voice yelled out curses in Japanese. Nearby a fat cat hissed and yowled at a little witch who scooped him up in her arms as she ran inside the house. A black crow let out a loud caw, dove and glided until he found shelter in a nearby tree.

Antique rugs, gold leaf hand carved furniture, stain glass windows, Tiffany lamps, silk flower arrangements, toys and old European carousel horses. Lovely hand crafted hina dolls, tansu and a gleaming old phonograph to boot.  
All the wonders of the world, but none captivated her more then a single figurine standing proudly beside two jewelry boxes and a ceramic vase filled with dried pompas grass on top of a round table covered in a white lace table cloth .  
The gentleman in question had an aristocratic air about him, fine Victorian style clothes with a matching cane in hand and top hat on his head. A charming Mona Lisa smile graced his face. His most alluring features of all where his hypnotic Emerald green eyes.  
*Gasp* "So that's where the light came from!"  
*Click*  
*Squeak*  
"Eek!" The teen squeaked in surprise as an old man opened the door. He had a kind face and wore simple work clothes. Blue jeans, brown penny loafers, a black cotton turtle neck sweater, and a brown leather newsboy cap.

The old man blinked in surprise at the unexpected visitor. He gave her a kind smile and a bow. The costumed teen finally remembered her manners and bowed also.  
"Hello there! I'm sorry about the squeaky door. I've been meaning to fix it for weeks, but for some reason I never find the time."  
The kind shop keeper's twinkled as he got a good look at his visitor's costume.  
The girl was clad in a pale yellow satin ball gown with white lace cuffs and neck line. White lace gloves caressed her delicate hands. A pale yellow hat with a white lace bow crowned her head. A dainty matching purse graced her right hand while shiny yellow ballet shoes covered her feet. Very "My Fair Lady" like. Two velvet soft brown cat ears peaked out the top of her beautiful long brown tresses. A matching tail poked out the back of her dress.  
"Oh my! Where are my manners! I was about to close but come on in! Ha ha ha ha It's not often we get pretty Cat Princesses in our shop!"  
Blushing at the complement and in awe of her surroundings, she stepped in as her host shut the door behind her.

"Thank you Sir. But I'm not a Princess." She said with a slight giggle.  
At that the shop keeper quirked a brow.  
"Oh?" He asked.  
"I'm a Baroness. I thought it would be more original."  
Some where in the shop, she heard a soft happy purr.  
She looked around but saw nothing. ** He must have a pet cat.** She thought to herself.

"Heh It certainly is! By the way that's a wonderful costume. The ears and tail almost look real... Um Miss...?"

"Oh! My name is Yoshioka, Haru."  
In Japan it is customary to place your family name before your personal name. You don't call anyone by their first name unless you are related or you know them really well.  
"Mine is Nishi, Shirou. You must be Naoko's girl!"  
"Yes, that's right! How did you know that?"  
"I've known your mother ever since she was a little girl. She used to come visit when she got the chance. Look around as much as you like. I'll make us some tea."  
Haru looked around and smiled for the first time that night. But then she remembered something important.  
"Mr. Nishi, can I please use your phone? I need to call my mom and let her know where I am." Nishi called back to her from somewhere in the back.  
"Go right ahead dear. The phone's by the cash register."  
"Thanks!" She called back.

While Haru made the call, Nishi was busy in the kitchen making tea and cutting up some angel food cake. The kitchen had bare brick walls, a medium sized wooden work/eating table, high stools. All the pots and pans hung on a rack above the table. The floor was covered in black and white tiles in a checker board pattern. All of the appliances save for the coffee maker, blender, the mircrowave and the English tea set where made in America. They where white and chrome, made in the 1950's by a company called General Electric. GE for short. Humming an old German waltz he smiled to himself.  
"This is gonna be one hell of a Halloween!"  
After the call was made Haru wondered about a bit, looking for that fantastic doll. Somehow he just made all her troubles go away. Like a warm spring breeze caressing the sakura blossoms.  
And there he was, with that life like gleam in his eyes and that mysterious smile. Haru's eyes widened in wonder and surprise upon further inspection. He wasn't just a doll with cool eyes. He was a very refined and dapper ginger colored CAT!  
She loved cats ever since she could remember. The cat lover even had one as a young child, but sadly it wasn't ment to last. Her little Yuki got hit by a speeding driver. The bastard didn't even bother to stop, he just kept on going.  
Haru was spellbound. The gentleman cat just gazed at her and seemed to say,  
** "At last.."**, in a soft purr with a British accent with an under tone of... longing?  
Haru blinked and shook her head. With a smile she did a little curtsy instead of a typical ojigi.  
At her high school learning a foreign language was a requirement, so she chose to study English. Haru learned to read and write it pretty well but like most Japanese, she had trouble with the "L" and "R" sounds.  
The school hired an American English language teacher by the name of Mr. Lune Princeton. had that fun and easy going hands on style of teaching that Haru enjoyed.  
In her best English she said to him,  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir!"  
As she tried to rise, her klutzy side decided that was time to show up. Haru tripped on the hem her own dress and tumbled forward just barely catching herself on the edge of the table.  
"Oh!"  
The vase and jewelry boxes wobbled but somehow managed to right themselves. The ginger tom however, landed face down right on top of the young lady's left hand. It almost looked like in the days of old. A gentleman would greet a lady by taking her hand and kissing it.

What?!  
Haru was so surprised! She expected it to be hard and cold but the doll's mouth felt so warm and soft.  
**Just my imagination.**  
From the side she heard a bark of laughter.  
"HA HA HA HA HA!!! That's the first time I've ever seen the Baron fall for a woman like that!"  
Confused, Haru gently righted the handsome tom cat and with a questioning gaze she turned to her host and asked,  
"Who?"  
Nishi gently set the tray of refreshments down on another nearby table. With a slight bow and a sweep of his hand he said,  
"My dear Baroness, may I present to you Baron Humbert von Gikkingen!"

Nishi picked the tray up and started to head off towards the fire place by the door. A warm and cozy fire burned brightly in front of a mahogany rocking chair, a persian rug, antique chairs and another fancy table. On the floor by the table was a set of matching red plastic food and water dishes.  
"Come along and bring the Baron too! We'll have a little Halloween celebration right here!"  
Haru set her purse down and gently picked the Baron up. Stroking his body in an absent minded and affectionate way, she padded softly after jovial shop keeper. His emerald jewels took on a warmer glow as they headed towards the fire place.  
"A tea party and everything hunh? You guys are too much!"  
Nishi gave her a small wink as he set table.  
"Only the best for the Lord and Lady of cats!"  
Haru placed Baron on the table before she seated herself. Nishi poured her tea for her as was customary in Japan. You don't pour your own drink at any social gathering. That job belongs to the host or if you're at restaurant the server.

"Milk or lemon?"  
"Milk please."  
As her kind host served her, she gazed once more at her male doll counter part.  
"So he's a Baron hunh?"

Shirou's eyes took on a reflective mist as he sat back in his rocking chair and sipped his own drink.  
*Sigh* "The artist who created him, gave him that title."  
Shirou glanced at his lovely guest and noticed how much she looked like the Baron. More importantly he took note of the unshed tears in the young woman's eyes.  
Some say "The eyes are the window to the soul". This girl was something special, that much he knew, but the pain she was in was in plain sight.  
He may be old but he knew the signs all to well. The side effects of heart ache. A lost love, an unrequited love, or worse a betrayed love.  
"Before we go on, I assume that your mother will be picking you up soon? I'm sorry I'd drive you home myself but my grandson borrowed the van."  
"Oh it's all right. She'll be here as soon as she can get the car started. The starter's on the fritz." She said as she helped herself to a slice of cake.

"I'll tell you what, Baroness, I'll tell you the story of that fine gentleman and myself if you'll share yours with us."  
A little unsure but curious she nodded her head in silent consent.

"Oh about sixty five years ago, when I was a young man, I went to England and studied there. I met a beautiful young woman and for a time we where in love.  
One day my beloved Louise and I strolled into a cafe and we were both instantly captivated by that striking fellow who stood in the front window.  
Some folks say that when you put your heart into making something, that creation gains a soul. Heh whether that's true or not, the Baron seemed very much alive to us.  
After hours we pleaded with the cafe owner to sell the Baron to us.  
Heh that man drove a hard bargain! He insisted that he would never part with the Baron because the Baroness was out for repairs. In the end Louise managed to convince him to let me take the Baron while waited for the Baroness to repaired.  
All was well until World War II started. I had no choice but to return to Japan. My heart ached. I did everything I could to search for my Louise and the Baroness. Fifteen years later I went back to Germany. The cafe was gone and not a trace was left of my beloved or the Baroness. So with a heavy heart, I decided to move on. I think I had a pretty darn good life too! No regrets, plenty of hugs, laughs and good times. I still think of Louise from time to time but wherever she is she'll always have a special place in my heart.  
As for my fine cohort here, I'll never sell him. Call me crazy but I feel guilty for separating him from his partner."

Silent tears streamed down Haru's face. In her mind's eye she saw, smelled, heard, and felt everything Shirou spoke of. Being parted from the one you love because of some stupid war is cruel and unfair. To her, her own troubles seemed petty compared to what Shirou went through. The plight of the Baron also touched her heart. Haru reached out and stroked his whiskers. Somehow that gave her courage. It was like he was saying **Be strong Love.** With a shuddering sigh she decided to uncork her sorrows.  
*Huuh* "My troubles are nothing compared to yours. I just found out that my boyfriend Machida was cheating on me. We've been together for four and half years and all this time he's been messing around with some slut from another school. *sniff* He said that he loved me! I THOUGHT that he loved me! Boy was I wrong! Well I heard some rumors but I trusted him, so I ignored them. This year Machida decided to throw a Halloween bash. It was gonna be the party of the year ya know?" *sniff*  
As the heart broken brunette continued her heart wrenching tale, the light in the Baron's eyes seemed to dim as the logs in the fire place burned out. Shirou kindly handed her a box of tissues before he got up to put more logs on the fire.  
"My best friend Hiromi couldn't make it because she came down with the flu. So I went to his party by myself. I went to the closet to hang up my coat. When I opened the door, I saw him shagging the cheap ho like a dog in heat. They where both drunk too!"  
An unearthly rage filled hiss shook the door and windows. The electric lights flicked off and on for a minute or two.  
"Ah!  
Startled, the weeping brunette knocked over the Baron. The doll landed in her lap while his cane and top hat fell to the floor. His legs and arms were bent and his tail was curled onto his lap. If Shirou didn't know any better he could have sworn that the cat doll looked quite content to be where he was.  
"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I'll pay for the repairs!"  
In a teasing way, Shirou just laughed it off.  
"Ah don't worry! The Baron is a fully articulated figurine, that's why his limbs can bend like that. You can't hurt him much. Built back in the days when real craftsmen knew what they where doing."  
With a grunt the shop keeper bent to retrieve the hat and cane. He placed them on the table and gestured for her to continue her story.  
"When we started dating, I told him that I wanted to wait until I was married to have sex. I think it's too risky. I'm scared of STDs and I'm even more scared of an unwanted pregnancy.  
The way I was taught, you grow up first, get married second, THEN you have sex and make babies, NOT the other way around! Most importantly you DO NOT go messing around."  
Poor Haru's shoulders slumped.  
"I thought that he understood that. I was so angry, I just turned around and left. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going or how late it was getting."

Passionately enraged at the piss poor treatment Haru received, Shirou muttered a few choice words in German and few other European languages and waved an angry fist.  
"Why if I were thirty years younger, I'd show him a few tricks I learned in the Army!"  
He calmed himself by taking a deep breath and taking another sip of tea.  
"Baroness my dear, a heart break like that is not as trivial as you say it is. It's damn crime! You did the right thing by turning around and leaving."  
At that, Haru gave him a small weak smile as she subconsciously hugged the Baron closer to her.

Two hours later, the weather outside had calmed down a bit and the trio had a merry time. Shirou busted out his cello and played a few tunes from Dracula and Phantom Of The Opera and the like. Haru sang along to the ones she knew.  
They swapped ghost stories. Shirou turned on the old phonograph and taught her how to waltz. Haru stepped on her teacher's toes a few times but after a while she got the hang of it. Her mind slowly drifted and the Baron took Shirou's place. For what felt like an eternity, the Baron made her float and glide on air.  
**Please don't be afraid to love again. I can't bear it if...**

*HONK!*

Haru came out of her little fantasy. The Baron took off his hat bowed to her and then placed her hands back into Shirou's with a smile.  
"Oh that must be Mom! I gotta go! Thanks for everything Mr. Nishi!"  
She did a curtsy. Successfully this time, and her dance partner returned the gesture with a gentleman's bow.  
With a laugh he began to put things away as his guest rushed to grab her purse and head home.  
"You're welcome dear! Come back anytime you want!"  
*Thump!*  
The Baron had fallen on his side on Haru's chair. The light faded from his eyes. Shirou picked him up and studied the doll for a moment. The Baron looked sad and completely lifeless. A thought came to the old man.  
"Well how about it old friend?"  
Just when the Yoshioka's car was about to take off Shirou rushed out the door with an umbrella and a plastic bag in hand. Haru rolled down the window with curiosity.  
With a sly wink Shirou handed her the bag.  
"Here's a little Trick Or Treat for ya!"  
Haru blushed as her mom look on in wonder. Haru could only wonder what was in the bag. Naoko finally recognized the old shop keeper and smiled.  
"Oh hi Mr. Nishi! It's been while! I hope Haru didn't inconvenience you."  
In embarrassment the teen sunk down in her seat and muttered.  
"Mom..."  
The shop keeper shook his head and waved his left hand in dismissal.  
"Hello to you too. Don't worry it was no trouble, no trouble at all! It was good to have some company!"  
Despite all her heart ache, she had a very good Halloween, thanks to her new friends Mr. Nishi and Baron. She was a bit disappointed that she couldn't buy the handsome doll though.  
**Oh well, I'll just have visit him.** She thought to herself. Haru faced her kind host with a greatful smile.  
"Thanks again! I really do appreciate what you've done for me tonight. Bye!"  
Shirou returned the smile and waved them off as they drove home. He whistled a happy tune as he closed up shop for the night.  
"What a sweet girl, a lot like Louise. Hope that baka gets what he deserves!"

It was eleven thirty when mother and daughter arrived home. The ride was quite and uneventful. Exhausted the pair locked up the house, trudged up the stairs and prepared for bed.  
Haru sat on the edge of her bed, looking human again in her orange and yellow plaid patterned PJs. She opened her present. There was an assortment of American and Japanese candies and some slices of cake wrapped in tin foil.  
But what caught her eye was a mysterious rectangular grey box. She pulled out the box and set the bag with the other stuff on her desk nearby her bed. The sweet young lady gingerly unwrapped the box. Her lovely chocolate orbs widened in surprise and wonder. There in the folds of white tissue packing paper was Baron Humbert von Gikkingen!!  
"BARON!!!"  
Not caring where it landed, she cast aside the box and held the wonderful doll close and kissed his lips.  
Haru happily positioned her beloved Baron on her desk by the lamp and switched it off.  
"Good night Baron!"  
While she drifted off to dream land she heard a mysterious and comforting voice.  
**Good night my love. Cats can sense the heart of their one beloved human even if they are separated.**

Close to midnight back at Machida's place. The house was trashed. Music still blared loudly from the stereo system. Drunk teens with flushed faces where passed out in various places. The stench of sex, alcohol, and cheap cigs intoxicated the air. Machida in his drunken half naked stupor wondered out side.  
He had an experience that he will never forget. Hundreds of angry glowing eyes glared at him in the darkness. Horrifying sounds of hate pounded his ears.

Its close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no ones gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know its thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up behind  
You're out of time

"Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes  
You know its thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside of killer, thriller tonight

Night creatures call  
And the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide!)  
This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together  
All through the night Ill save you from the terror on the screen,  
I'll make you see

That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try  
Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller  
Thriller here tonight

A frightening dis-embodied voice surrounded him. All he could see was the fierce glow of two lights and the refection of something long and metal.

Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpses shell  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller!  
AH AH HA HA

The idiot was found the next mourning pale and standing up stiff as a board. His clothes lie shredded in a pile at his feet. Long red scratches covered his body from head to toe. His once jet black hair was now streaked with white.  
His underwear was stained and reaked with soiled mess.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
"Thriller" From Michael Jackson's Thriller album. Written by Rod Temperton. Lyrics performed by Michael Jackson. "Rap" performed by Vincent Price


End file.
